


My Home

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, China, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: "Where the hell are you?""In your heart"Jinyoung is missing Jackson and struggling with his sleep disorder.Jackson is busy with his work but thinks only of Jinyoung and how they soon meet again.





	1. Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone :D
> 
> I'm back with a Jinson story and I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm currently in a bad mood and have pretty bad thoughts, that's how this rather dark story came about.  
> And I hope my english is getting more bearable >.<
> 
> Have a good time, everybody <3

Tired Jinyoung sat in the big waiting room of the airport, watching all the passengers running from side to side. As so often he was in Japan, having countless fan-meetings and interviews behind him, only to return a few days later. It was exhausting and tiring, and you could see this in the young musician's face. He felt drained, powerless and his whole body hurt, which left his scars. Of course, he tried to hide his tiredness, put a brave face on a bad job, so their fans didn't worry. But as soon as he was alone or among the boys everything came up.

In such moments he really missed his home. How he would like to turn off the whole world. Just take a break and take a deep breath, maybe read a good book or write a little. But rather he sat here, in a huge crowded room, trying to deal with his headaches.

"Jinyoung?" he suddenly heard Jaebum's voice and opened his eyes to look at his opposite.

"Everything all right?" he asked him and sat next to Jinyoung. "Do you sleep badly?" he continued without letting him speak. Surprised by his real guess, Jinyoung turned his head away and looked down.

Jaebum knew him well, too well and so he usually saw immediately what was going on.

"I hardly fall asleep..." he murmured to the older one. "Mhm..." calmly Jaebum put his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder so Jinyoung turned to him.

"I'm sure it'll be all right. If I lie in my own bed, I'll be fine." He put on a fake smile, hoping Jaebum wouldn't ask any more. "I hope so. If you need a break at all-" 

"No. It'll be all right," he interrupted and looked at him with a tiring look. "Others don't need a break either" he added and turned his gaze away from him. "You're talking about Jack? Aren't you the first one to beat him up when he overworks him again?" grumpy Jaebum grabbed him by the neck. He gained a destructive look from Jinyoung as he straightened his sweater and sighed loudly. Of course, he was the first to swear on him because he was evertime the first one who found him half dead in his apartment.

"Has he contacted you yet? How was his meeting in Hong Kong?" Jaebum asked after a while as he watched the stressed people in front of them. "No" was all Jinyoung replied. Normally, Jackson and Jinyoung would write to each other when Jackson went to China again, but not this time. He told himself that Jackson just had too much to do, but it still hurt him in some way. And most of all, he was worried about him. As always.

"What? But you guys always-"

"We should go now" he interrupted Jaebum and got up. With a sigh, the elder watched him run away before he also got up and followed him. "Don't make it so obvious" he muttered, shaking his head, and put on his headphones.

They didn't talk anymore about Jackson during the flight, Jaebum knew exactly when he shouldn't say anymore. Instead, they discussed their next steps, the following meetings, and the meetings they were still all going to have. Jinyoung was glad, thankful, that Jaebum didn't go on, because he really didn't feel like talking about Jackson.

When the two finally arrived in their dorm late in the evening, they were immediately greeted by Youngjae. "Hyung? You're back " the younger one ran straight into Jaebum's arms and hugged him, while Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. "Did everything go well?" he asked with a wide smile and separated him a little from the black haired one. "Of course," he replied and smiled too.

No one on this whole planet would have believed Jinyoung, that their leader have two minutes before cursed the whole world and made a face like seven days of continuous rain. Youngjae had an incredible effect on Jaebum.

"We were only out for three days. Don't act like you haven't seen each other for weeks." Jealously, Jinyoung hissed at the two in love and earning an angry look from Jaebum. "Hyung... I'm sorry. I didn't want to annoy you" Youngjae hugged him immediately, which calmed Jinyoung a little. He returned his gesture slowly but letting go once soon as he saw Jaebum looking away in jealous.

"Are you all right, Jinyoungie?"

"Everything's okay. I'm just tired," Jinyoung narrowly replied and went straight to his room to avoid the following questioning. "Did I do something wrong?" Youngjae asked, unsettled and looked at Jaebum with glassy eyes. "You didn't. He's just homesick." With a calm voice, the older one stroked his head and smiled cheerfully at him. "Homesick?" His face looked surprised like his voice sounded. "I'll explain it to you later. Tell me how it went here" he replied and put an arm around Youngjae's waist so he could pull him with him.

While the two also went into their room, Jinyoung leaned against his door and listened to their conversation with a painful heart. The last thing he wanted was to treat Youngjae badly, even though he had done absolutely nothing wrong. This lack of sleep caused him more trouble than he wanted to admit, and he knew he had to do something about it. He opened his eyes, turned the light on, and lay down on his bed to read. If anything would help him now, it would be a good book. Reading page by page until late into the night, he stuck his nose deep into the book till he slowly got tired. Hopefully he put the book aside, changed his clothes and lay down.

_Tonight, I'll be able to sleep. Today it will surely work._

His eyelids became heavier and heavier, his hopes grew more and more, but it happened nothing. Absolutely nothing. As soon as he thought he was going to fall asleep, endless thoughts and questions appeared in his head. Just like the last nights before.

Why had Jackson not contacted him? He always called him. Every single time. So why not this time. Jinyoung was incredibly worried. Did something happen to him? Or was he not feeling well? He knew absolutely nothing and that drove him crazy. The only thing he knew was that he was coming back soon. But they wouldn't see each other until days later and even then, they wouldn't have much time together.

Annoyed, he rolled him in his bed, grabbed his hair before finally giving it up and sitting up. His fingers found their way back into his hair, dragged on them so he could overcome his frustration. He couldn't stand it for another night. If he didn't come to sleep soon, he would go insane.

In desperation he lay down again, breathed deeply, when suddenly an idea came to him. He opened his eyes, thought through his plan a few times before getting up and getting dressed. Quietly he opened his door to not wake anyone up and closed it again just as quietly. Just as he walked past the kitchen, he heard a noise and flinched in surprise.

"Jinyoung-Hyung?" He stopped when he heard Youngjae's soft voice. Caught on his trip, he looked back as Youngaje slurped into the floor.

"Are you going outside?" the younger man asked and rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up. But Jinyoung saw right away, that Youngjae wasn't awake by accident. It was far too obvious how he was standing there in an oversized shirt and a boxer. His hair more ragged than usual and adorned with noticeably dark marks, Jinyoung knew exactly why the usually sleepy boy was still awake.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Jinyoung replied and turned all the way to him. "Hyung, it's three in the morning." Youngjae said worried and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I know... so why are you still awake?" he asked him back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A blush appeared on Youngjae's cheeks and he looked embarrassed to the side what made Jinyoung grin. A soft sigh escaped him before he walked toward the younger one and slid with his hand through his hair.

"You have to tell him not to keep you awake that long. Otherwise you're too tired again," Youngaje turned his head to him at breakneck speed, taking more color on his face as he looked at Jinyoung with big eyes. Amused by his reaction, Jinyoung giggled quietly, stroke his hair softly before continuing. "Most of all, tell him not to make you hickeys anymore. Or at least not in places everyone can see-"

"H-hyung! Stop th-that! Didn't you want to get some fresh air" embarrassed, Youngjae slapped his hands away and puffed up his cheeks which made Jinyoung giggle again. "Go back to sleep. And don't tell JB I'll be gone for a minute, okay?" He played the offended one a little longer before he smiled at Jinyoung and nodded. They hugged each other briefly before Jinyoung finally left their apartment and set off.

It was a clear but cold night and so he walked faster than usual to arrive soon at his destination. He didn't know exactly if his plan was smart and if it would really help him, but it was worth a try. He'd rather tried it instead to lie awake in his bed one more night and count the minutes before he had to get up again. So, he walked through the empty streets, the way he knew too well, before he stood in front of a big building and went up the stairs. The further he went, the more unsure he became, but he didn't want to turn back anymore. With a pounding heart he reached closer and closer to the door of the apartment as he stood in front of it and slowly raised his hand. Shaking from the cold, he stretched out his finger to the bell and rang. He counted the seconds, stomped from one foot to the other and waited, but nothing happened. He rang a second and third time, but nothing happened there either, so he was sure no one wasn't there. A little disappointed, he dug out his phone and looked at the time, which only made him more suspicious.

_He should already be home by now._

It worried him that nobody was there, or at least suspected that he was still on his way, so he reached into his pocket one more time and took out a key. He quickly opened the door, stepped into the dark hallway and smelled the familiar scent. Immediately a little smile snuck onto his lips, he felt himself relaxing as he took off his jacket and shoes and entered the apartment.

It had been a long time since he was here the last time and all of the memories he had here came back. Comfortable, but reserved, he walked through the small apartment, going into every room to be really sure that nobody was there. "Where are you?" Jinyoung asked himself as he opened the door to the bedroom. His gaze glided calmly through the dark room before slowly walking towards the bed and stopping in front of it.

He reached for the black sweater that lay on it, smelled at him before he pressed it tightly against him and closed his eyes. He missed him so much, it had been too long since they had seen each other the last time and that made him feel incredibly sad. He would be the only one who could calm him down, cheer him up, but he hoped hopeless that he would come through that door. He was all alone here; nobody was around and suddenly everything crashed on him. The lack of sleep, all the work, the burden of being alone, the worries, everything and so he could no longer hold back his tears. The whole world around him weighed on him just too much, she collapsed over him and he had no one who protects him. He was all on his own, had to deal with all this himself but at the moment he just let go.

So, the big room got filled more and more with his sobs, the dark sweater filled with his tears more and more and his grip became tighter around him. "W-why aren't you here? Why can't I just sleep?" he kept asking himself and slowly sank to the ground. It felt like hours of sitting there, crying and not dealing with his sleep disorder until he slowly got tired. Without any feelings in him, he pressed the sweater as much as he could onto him before he stopped crying and slowly found his long-awaited sleep.


	2. In your Heart

While Jinyoung was struggling with his sleep disorders in Korea, Jackson didn't feel much better in China. One appointment after another he ran after, trying to do everything he had set out to do, but he set himself an impossible challenge. In addition, he wanted to give Jinyoung a sign of life for a long time but didn't find the time. Today was his last day in Hong Kong and he was at his last shoot when he finally had a few minutes to himself and sat in the back of the set.

_Finaly_ he thought.

But he had been glad too early.

"Jiaer?" his manager called out for him while he was on his phone. He was about to finally write Jinyoung because he had been afraid for days that the younger one had been worried for a long time.

"Jiaer, we have to leave in five minutes, or you'll miss your flight." The bigger one chases him and came towards him with quick steps. Annoyed Jackson lifted his head, looked at him with destroying eyes, before he closed the chat.

"Can't I write a fucking single message?" Jackson hissed at him before he immediately regretted what he said. His nerves were shattered. He had never not contacted Jinyoung when he was on the road, but this time it just seemed like an impossibility.

"You can write him on the way, that everything's fine. Now it is important that you get your ass up so we can finally go," the black-haired man replied to his angry question and calmed him down.

"You're right...as always" Jackson replied and stood up, but his cell phone was still firmly in his grip.

"Well then," building up, he put one arm around Jackson and pushed him off the set.

"Did you get the new dates yet? Next month there will be 2 meetings in Shanghai and the following month 3 in Hong Kong and 1 in Macau." Jackson listened to him and nodded understandingly, but his thoughts were still with Jinyoung.

Every time he left him alone, he was worried. If he was well without him, if he took care of himself and drank enough. If he came to sleep or if his inner discomfort kept him from it again. Every free minute he had available, he thought of him, wrote him or called him. Of course, because he missed him, but also because he knew how quickly Jinyoung worried.

Jinyoung wasn't the type of person who asked how he was before and after Jackson's flight, no, he was the type of person who waited for Jackson to call when he had time. He was patient, reserved and trying not to be a burden to Jackson. Both knew it was difficult to have time for each other, but they accepted it. Both had too strong feelings for each other and that was reason enough for them.

And yet Jackson felt bad from time to time, questioning everything and everyone and those were those moments when Jinyoung calmed him down. Not with novelistic sentences or hour-long conversations. No, with his calm nature, a gentle 'everything will be fine, Seun-ah' and a loving hug. He gave him so much more energy and strength than anyone else.

"Jiaer?! Are you even listening to me?" His friend dragged him back by the arm, making him stop, but he pulled a little too hard on him. Just as Jackson was about to send his SMS to Jinyoung, his phone fell to the ground and landed a few steps in front of him.

"Shit! Sorry I didn't want that." Immediately he apologized to Jackson, picked up his phone and looked after it. Jackson next to him was still standing in the same place, his hand outstretched and his mouth open. "Did that just happen?"

"J-jiaer...I'm so sorry...I really didn't mean to." At first, he didn't understand why his friend apologized so often, but when he realized that the display of his phone remained black, he knew why. "Don't tell me it's broken...Ge...did you just murder my phone?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new one, I promise!" he answered Jackson with a visible fear in his eyes. "How? We don't have time for this! My flight goes in an hour!" Slowly Jackson seemed to realize that until he was back in Korea, he wouldn't own a phone and that made him furious. "All I had to do was press send! A little movement and everything would have been fine. He'll kill me when I get back" All his frustration and anger burst out of Jackson as his friend cut him off.

"I'm going to fix this! Okay? More important is now that we go, otherwise you'll miss your flight and be here even longer. And you don't want to keep him waiting any longer, do you?" He was right, Jackson thought. As angry as he was, how much he wanted to snap at him, they had to go now. He finally wanted to go back home, back to Jinyoung to explain everything to him.

Jackson gave his face a twist, took a deep breath once before nodding to the black-haired man and finally moving on. "How exactly are you going to fix this, Ge?" Jackson asked a lot calmer when they finally arrived at the airport, "I'll write him what happened, so he won't worry," his friend put a hand on Jackson's shoulder as he walked him through the big lobby. "He's been worried ever since I left..."

_Just like every time._

It pained Jackson. The thought that he was giving Jinyoung such worries. And the fact that he couldn't even write to him now frustrated him incredibly. "4 hours. Jiaer. Then he won't have to worry, and you can explain everything to him. Tell him I'm the one to blame."

"Oh, I'll say that for sure" a cheeky grin crept on Jackson's lips before he hugged his manager and said goodbye to him. 

_Four hours._

All he had to do was survive this flight, then he could finally get back to him. The thought of this made Jackson happy, made him smile like a teenager in love and the young lady of the border control must have thought it was because of her that he was so glowing. He was clinging to that one thought all the time, clinging to Jinyoung's soft smile when they would meet again, but there were other doubts in between. They surely wouldn't see each other again today. He did not land until 3 a.m., Jinyoung would have been asleep for a long time. And he couldn't call him until he had a new phone.

During the whole flight his thoughts circled back and forth, between joy and sadness and that made his head tired. When he finally landed in Korea, he was all done and just wanted to go home. Shortly after 4 a.m. he finally stood in front of his door and unlocked it exhausted. He just wanted to get into his bed, threw everything into a corner and took off his shoes when his eyes suddenly widened. His gaze lay on the pair of shoes that definitely didn't belong to him. Suddenly his heartbeat doubled, his tiredness was swept away and there was hope in the young Chinese. "Jinyoung...?" escaped him barely audible before he didn't waste another second walking straight towards his bedroom.

_Was he really here? Would he really get to see him?_

He opened the door a bit too euphoric before he stopped in the door frame. His eyes widened, his grip around the handle tightened, because what he saw put a painful Stick into his heart. The young black-haired man lay completely hunched up on the floor in front of his bed. In his hands he held Jackson's sweater and pressed it close to him. His eyes were swollen, and a dark shadow lay below them, which only let Jackson guess how he went. He froze for a moment, his chest tightened painfully before he walked up to him worried and knelt in front of him. "Jinyoungie?" Jackson's hand gently slipped through Jinyoung's soft hair.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked the sleeping man and smiled sadly at him. His hand wandered to his cheek, he shuddered at her skin contact before he moved away again and wrapped his arms around him. In an elegant tug, he lifted up his beloved, gently laid him on his bed and kissed his forehead. He quickly got rid of his pants and sweater and finally lay down next to the person he had been missing for days.

"我愛你" he whispered in his ear and hugged him from behind breathing in his well-known scent. How much he missed him. "Mmh...Sseun-ah...?" The familiar feeling and warmth of Jackson dragged Jinyoung out of his sleep and he slowly turned to him. "Hey Baby" Jackson's voice was quiet, calming and incredibly deep, making Jinyoung shiver. "You're finally home again" the younger mumbled happily and buried his face in Jackson's chest. His hands snaked around his body, he pressed himself to him with all his strength, which made Jackson giggle. "Did you miss me so much, baby?" Jackson asked him with the same calm voice and kissed his head of hair. Jinyoung just nodded and listened to Jackson's heartbeat, which calmed him down more than anything in days. "It was so lonely without you. I was so alone..." Jinyoung confessed to him quietly. If he were fully awake, he would never have admitted this, but he didn't care at the moment. Jackson was finally with him again, nothing more mattered.

"I'm sorry... that won't happen again. Next time I'll call you every free minute" Jackson pulled him closer to him to show him how serious he was. He swore that this would never happen again. He would never let him wait that long again. "Promise?" Jinyoung asked quietly and finally looked Jackson in the eye. "I promise, baby. And now go back to sleep. As I know, you have slept badly in the last few days," he returned Jinyoung's gaze, smiled gently at him and ran his thumb over his cheek. "You know, I only sleep well when you're with me," he replied and leaned up to him to put his lips on Jackson's.

Both had waited so long for this moment. Even though they always cared, always questioned if their relationship was strong enough, moments like that made them forget all these worries. They knew to themselves that at the end of the day only that moment counted. Only this feeling of safety and security was important for them to feel in their presence.

Jackson returned his kiss, pulling him closer to himself on his cheek to feel everything on him before slowly releasing from him again. "Sleep now...let's continue this in the shower tomorrow."

"Mmmh...okay" So Jinyoung cuddled back to his sweetheart, closed his eyes while Jackson hugged him tighter.

"Sseun-ah?"

yes Baby?" 

"我也爱你"


End file.
